


seeking wisdom in strange places

by DeCarabas



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Black Emporium treat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: Wisdom dresses itself in the robes of a Circle mage.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dawnstonedagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstonedagger/gifts).



Wisdom appears in the old library dressed in the robes of a Circle mage, and Solas takes that as a joke at first. Its sense of humor can be convoluted at times. The strange appearance doesn't last long; soon Wisdom shifts under his fingers and under the weight of his expectations until it's once again shining bright in a form it once wore in Arlathan. And the library remembers itself and reshapes itself around them, basking in their presence, doing its best to look a little more whole.

But the library crumbles again the moment they part, and Wisdom's reminder of their days in Arlathan doesn't last much longer, and the next time they meet, it's presenting itself as a Circle mage again.  
  
Solas's fingers play over the woolen layers of Wisdom's robes, heavy and restricting, unsettled. The Circles he's seen in others' dreams are either children playing at being wise or else an image of wisdom in chains, it's a mockery, and for Wisdom to take this form with him feels like an accusation. Or a sign that his Veil has hurt Wisdom as deeply as all the rest of the world, if this is what it's been reduced to.  
  
"You are not losing me too," Wisdom says, answering the question that he would never have asked out loud, making him smile. They've never needed many words between them. "But we can't all hide ourselves away from the world."  
  
"I think I've just been insulted."  
  
And that makes Wisdom smile and gently pat him on the head, as if he were still the wolf he was when they met. He catches its wrist. He is not the wolf, and neither of them are quite who they used to be. But for a little while, Wisdom glows brighter under his hands, remembering.


End file.
